Chocolate Kisses
by Kariesue
Summary: John and Teyla discover a little addiction to ... chocolate. Reposting of a previous story I'd removed.


_disclaimer: I don't own them. _

_rating: M, oh yeah_

_A/N: This is a story I wrote a few years ago for the Beya Valentine's Challenge. I removed it from the site hoping to transform it into a non FF story for publication. Didn't really translate as well as I'd hoped. Someone recently asked me to repost it, so here it is. Sorry, if anyone thought it was a new story. Apologies. This time I am just posting as one large chapter instead of breaking it into several._

**Chocolate Kisses**

by _kariesue_

_._

John picked up the dirty ice cream bowls from the coffee table and brought them to rinse off in Teyla's bathroom sink as she said goodbye to Rodney and Ronon. It was the team's official movie night and it had been Teyla's turn to host. And as she usually did, she had provided ice cream.

John smirked as he cleaned the chocolate syrup from the bottom of the bowls. Teyla sure did like chocolate. She thought it was the best thing that the people from Earth had brought with them. Well, that and popcorn. He was pretty sure if he dipped the popcorn in the chocolate, she'd be in heaven.

He left the now spotless bowls and spoons in her sink to drain and walked back out to find her picking up the last of the mess they had made.

"You do not need to stay, John," Teyla claimed. "I will be fine tidying the room by myself. Thank you for what you have already done."

"It's no problem at all," John insisted as he put her throw pillows back on the small couch. "Someone has to do it. And since McKay and Ronon have no manners, I guess that leaves me."

"Thank you, John," she repeated, "I do appreciate it." Teyla moved to stand right in front of him and John saw that she had a small drop of chocolate syrup on her cheek. He stared at it for a moment then lifted his hand and scraped his finger along her skin until it was gone.

Teyla looked at him curiously so he held out his finger and showed her the dark stain. "You had chocolate on your face."

He started to bring his finger to his mouth to lick it off but Teyla's fierce grip on his hand stopped him.

"That was _my_chocolate, John," she declared possessively but with an impish grin on her face. She took a step closer and opened her lips to surround John's finger.

As her mouth closed on his digit and he felt her tongue lick his skin, he experienced a barrage of flips in his stomach and he swore something twitched below the belt. She took her time getting every last fleck of the sweet off his finger then lowered his hand.

"I am sorry, John but you know how much I like this confection you have introduced me to," she apologized when she saw John's stunned face. "Perhaps you should not have allowed me to learn of its existence."

"No," John swiftly answered. "It's fine. Everyone should … know … about the wonders of chocolate. I'll um, just uh, get going and … you know… see you later."

He walked quickly to the door making every attempt to get his breathing under control. As he waved for the door to open he heard her lilting voice.

"Good night, John. Thank you again for staying and assisting me in cleaning up. I will see you in the morning."

John stepped outside the door and turned back with a wave. He tilted his chin and gave her a lopsided grin but it rapidly disappeared when he saw her tongue flick out and run along the bottom of her lip. Probably just checking for more chocolate. He promptly turned and nearly sprinted away.

Teyla watched the speed in which John departed and gave a tiny smirk. It had been very interesting seeing John's reaction to what she had done. She had not done it on purpose other than as a joke but the result had been quite intriguing.

Just one more reason to love chocolate.

.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxo

.

.

"Oh, come _on_, do they seriously expect us to buy the ending of that movie as real?" McKay complained on the next movie night, this time in Sheppard's quarters. "I mean there is no way that car could honestly make _that_ jump at _that_ trajectory …"

"It's _a movie_, McKay," John reminded him as he picked up the trash that had been left on the floor while they had been watching.

Ronon just chuckled as he tossed his beer can in the garbage then he pushed Rodney toward the door. As the door started to close after them, John heard a "See ya, Sheppard," from his friends.

He shook his head and laughed at the typical behavior of his other teammates. And looking at Teyla it was reinforced. She was helping to clean up and putting away the box of graham crackers they had used.

John had decided that they should make s'mores and so with the help of one of McKay's Bunsen burners, he had introduced Ronon and Teyla to one of the finer delicacies of Earth camping.

He picked up the half used bag of marshmallows and the last few candy bars and tucked them near his mini fridge. Teyla was sneaking a bite of one of the leftover ones that McKay had just made but hadn't eaten. The chocolate was still warm and oozing and managed to get all over Teyla's fingers.

John's mouth twisted sideways as he remembered exactly what had happened last week when he had wiped the chocolate off of Teyla's cheek. A strange sensation suddenly overtook him and he wanted to return the favor of cleaning off _her_ fingers. He quickly moved to her side before she could put them to her mouth and gently took hold of her hand.

"This was _my_chocolate, Teyla, so _**I**_ get to finish it off," John admonished playfully. Teyla simply watched him as he raised her hand to his mouth.

His tongue darted out and licked at first her forefinger and then at her middle finger to get most of the dripping part off. Then he slowly drew her pointer inside his mouth and sucked in a similar fashion to what Teyla had done before. Teyla hadn't realized the sensation it caused and wondered if John had felt this burning desire course through him when she had done the same. Perhaps this was why he had looked at her with such an intense expression.

John's eyes rose as he took in her middle finger and moved his tongue over and around making sure there was none of the gooey confection left. He sucked on it for a few moments and his stomach tightened when he thought of other actions that were similar to what he was doing. He shook his head and tried to think of something else as that wasn't what he should be thinking of when he was with Teyla. Unfortunately it often _was_ what he thought of when he was staring at her.

He reluctantly dropped her hand then almost groaned when he looked at her enraptured face. Not only was she staring at him with a sultry expression but she had missed a small drop of chocolate right on the corner of her mouth. He wasn't sure what came over him but he had the most powerful urge to lick that off too.

"You've um … got …" he pointed to her lips, "a little chocolate … right there."

Teyla's eyes never dimmed from their smoldering gaze. She just took a small step forward and whispered, "Then you must remove it, John. You said it was _your_chocolate after all."

John wasn't sure what entity had suddenly inhabited his body but he lifted his hand to caress her cheek then lowered his head and pressed his lips against the side of her mouth. His tongue poked out and took it's time cleaning off the dark colored sweet and when he was about to pull back, Teyla opened her mouth and tilted her head slightly; not much but enough so that their lips were suddenly aligned with each other.

Teyla could still taste chocolate and marshmallows on his mouth and her tongue snuck out enough to taste a bit more. John's hand tightened on the side of her face and pulled her head in closer as his lips fastened tighter to hers. He moved his other hand to rest on her waist and he felt Teyla's hands move and settle on his chest. He didn't think anything could be better than this.

But after a minute of allowing his lips to mingle with hers and her tongue to glide across his mouth, John came back to reality that this was Teyla he was kissing. He shouldn't be kissing Teyla. He couldn't come up with a reason right this moment but he knew there was a very good one.

He loosened his grip and took a small step back, still very flustered. "I'm uh … sorry, Teyla, I um, shouldn't have … you know …"

"I am not sorry, John," Teyla boldly replied and gave him an encouraging smile.

He blinked a few times and questioned, "You're not?"

Her smile grew larger. "No, I found that to be very pleasant. Did you not enjoy it?"

"Oh, no," he responded then saw her face fall and quickly amended, "I mean yes, I did enjoy it. Very much. I'm just … not … sure we should have done that."

Teyla's innocent eyes looked perplexed. "Why?"

John glanced around the room looking for an answer but there didn't seem to be one jumping out at him so he shrugged and replied, "I'm … not really sure."

Teyla stepped back in toward him and suggested, "Then perhaps we should try it again and see if a reason comes to you."

She didn't wait for his reply, just extended her hands up and slid them into his hair as her lips reached for his. That reason didn't jump out at John so he allowed the embrace and wrapped his arms around her to caress her back.

For the next few minutes, or was it longer, they spent exploring each other's lips. John recalled Teyla's tongue stroking his lips and became bold and snuck his out and along the outline of hers. Teyla's mouth parted and her own tongue greeted his and they began a game of touching and dancing.

John's breathing grew heavy and he could hear Teyla's pick up also as their mouths continued mating. John thought his ears were starting to ring when he realized that a voice was calling his name over his comm.

He gently eased Teyla away, tapped his earpiece and breathlessly answered, "This is Sheppard. What's up?"

"Sir," came Lorne's voice. "We've got a situation in the control room we thought you should be aware of. It's nothing urgent but I thought you might like some of the Intel we just got from one of the gate teams."

John took a long shaky breath, attempting to get his breathing to slow down. "I'll be there in a minute, Major."

Lorne acknowledged him and John tapped his comm off. He looked at Teyla who was still standing close, her hand resting on his chest. He noticed he still had one arm around her waist.

He smiled at her sheepishly and apologized. "Sorry, duty calls unfortunately. I'd much rather be here."

Teyla simply nodded and allowed him to move away. As he headed for the door she called out, "Did you find it, John?"

He turned and looked at her confused. "Find what?"

Teyla's eyes sparkled with mirth. "The reason we should not be doing this."

John's eyes mirrored hers and he shook his head. "Nope, not yet. I'll let you know if I do."

Teyla moved with him through the open door knowing she should return to her own room as much as she would prefer to stay here and finish what they had started.

As they walked down the hall, Teyla pondered out loud, "I wonder what Ronon will have for snacks during movie night next week?"

John paused his walking for a second and looked at Teyla. "I don't know but whatever it is, I hope it includes…"

He paused and he and Teyla glanced meaningfully at each other and both said, "Chocolate!"

.

.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

.

"Man, it's hot in here," John grumbled as he pulled his black t-shirt away from his damp torso. "When are you gonna get that climate control working again, McKay?"

McKay pulled himself off the floor of Teyla's room once the movie was over and snapped, "Well, that's what you get when you let my minions take control of something. I would have had it back on again by now."

"I thought the whole reason we couldn't have movie night in your quarters tonight was because you'd spent so much time working this afternoon that you didn't have time to clean it up," Ronon reminded the scientist of his excuse.

"Oh, well, yes," McKay mumbled under his breath. "But that wasn't all I had to do you know. I can't spend all my time making sure everyone is at a comfortable temperature."

"Well how about you go do that now, Rodney," John suggested. "And next week it's your turn for movie night."

"Oh, but wait, I thought Sheppard's week always went after Teyla's week?" Rodney looked innocently at his teammates.

They all glared at him as Teyla reminded him, "It usually does except we skipped over your week so we should make sure to include you in the rotation."

Rodney tried to make more excuses but the others just ignored him and shooed him out the door demanding he get the air flow back again. They knew he would be trying to get out of hosting movie night again next week. He always did since it involved being the one to supply the snacks.

"Thanks, Teyla," Ronon threw at her as he made his way toward the door. "Sorry it was such short notice but the little pudding cups from the mess hall were just fine."

Ronon left and John replaced the throw pillows once again. "It's a bummer the mess didn't have much ice cream left because of the heat. We did okay though."

Teyla gave John a thankful look. "That is because you brought popcorn as well. How does Rodney always get out of supplying our snack?"

John just chuckled and knew McKay was a master at getting out of doing stuff he really didn't want to do. He always just complained that he was too busy running the city's systems. And tonight John hoped he really would be. It was darn hot and not too many of the city's windows actually opened to get even a small breeze inside.

Now that the others had left, John felt a bit awkward. He and Teyla had been pretty much dancing around each other for the past few weeks since the whole chocolate kiss episode. And Ronon hadn't provided chocolate during his movie night last week and John had been called away for an emergency during the movie.

But he and Teyla had definitely been more aware of each other since then and had given each other a few sly smiles and grins. It had been building up to quite a bit of anticipation for both. He just wasn't sure when the next opportunity would be for them to do a little more exploring. He hadn't wanted to push things and he wasn't really sure how to proceed with her.

He turned back to pick up another pillow when he heard Teyla give a tiny squeak. When he looked at her she was standing with her arms out to the side and she had what looked like chocolate pudding on her neck and throat.

John just laughed. "What happened?"

Teyla held up the pudding cup she had in her hand and explained, "I thought they were all empty but apparently someone did not finish this one and it splashed out when I grabbed it quickly."

Teyla tossed the cups in the trash and looked around for something to wipe herself down with. The pudding was starting to drip down into her shirt. John immediately saw her problem and rushed over to help. But it might not have been exactly what Teyla was thinking of for help. But he guessed, maybe more hoped, that she would like his version better than using a napkin.

"I can get it, Teyla," John offered his eyes twinkling with mischief. As he lowered his head, Teyla realized what he was doing and sucked in a deep breath but lifted her chin to allow for better access.

John placed his hands on her arms and made sure to get the small drip that was right between her breasts with his tongue. Then that tongue followed the path of chocolate pudding right up her throat to lick along her neck then up to her ear where there was a tiny spot of the dessert.

He nipped and licked and tasted and he knew at one point that there wasn't any pudding left but he figured that Teyla didn't need to know that. He was enjoying the taste of her skin mingled in with that of the chocolate still on his tongue.

His nose managed to nudge aside the tiny spaghetti strap of her tank top and it slid off her shoulder, exposing the top of her enticing breast for his eyes to feast on. He knew he shouldn't but again there was no glaring reason knocking him in the head so he just stared at the top of the bronzed globe.

"Did I ever tell you that you have amazing skin, Teyla?" John whispered roughly as his hands ran up and down her bare arms. "And now that I've tasted it, it's even more amazing."

Teyla blushed and gave a shy smile. "Do you think so, John? I have often wondered what _your_skin tastes like. It does not seem fair that you are now familiar with mine."

John thrilled at her words and knowing that Teyla had been having similar thoughts to his. He wondered if he should invite her to take a sample. He moved back a step and said, "Is now a good time to even things up?"

Teyla ran her eyes over his muscled chest that showed through his snug fitting t-shirt. She nodded and said, "Now is a very good time if … you are willing."

"So … should I …" John stammered now that she had actually agreed. He picked up the edge of his shirt and tugged. "This?"

Teyla just nodded, her eyes anticipating the view. She wasn't disappointed. But then she had seen his chest before during the Iratus bug incident but she had been a bit too busy to fully appreciate it then. But that didn't mean she hadn't enjoyed seeing it.

But now his shirt was on the floor and she had a full view, not just the front like when his shirt had been cut open. His shoulders and upper arms were nicely muscular without being too much so. And he had a perfect amount of chest hair that was plentiful around the top and then arrowed down to disappear inside his pants. She didn't even want to think about where it went. She was already much too hot.

She showed him her hands that had also gotten splashed by the pudding and wiped them on his pectorals. Her saucy grin made him laugh and he wondered why they hadn't begun doing this type of thing much earlier in their relationship. He hadn't realized that she had this sassy nature to her.

"You _are_ going to clean that up, aren't you?" John quipped as he looked at the pudding dotting his chest. Then he noticed she still had a bit on her fingers that hadn't come off on him. "But maybe I should get rid of this first, huh?"

He picked up both hands and took turns licking each finger then drawing it into his mouth to suck for a few moments. Teyla's breathing grew fast and shallow and he could see her chest heave as it did. And as each breath went in, her lovely breasts peeked out of her top a bit more.

He finally dropped her hands and ordered devilishly, "Now clean this up!"

"Yes, Sir!" Teyla snapped as efficiently as any of his men and John seriously wished he could give her some orders but they sure wouldn't be for cleaning any ordinance or standing on guard duty.

Teyla slid her hands around John's waist and pressed him against her as her lips descended to the first spot of pudding residue. Her tongue came out and she heard John's swift intake of breath and thought it fitting that she put him through some of what she just went through when his lips were roaming her shoulders and neck.

Her tongue came out and licked at the pudding but soon she could see there was nothing left to really clean up. But she was enjoying the taste of chocolate covered John Sheppard far too much to want to stop. So she continued across his shoulders and then traveled to his neck and up to his ear and cheek and then lingered on his mouth.

John was pretty sure he didn't have any pudding on these parts of him as he had only seen Teyla spread the stuff in two small spots but he sure as heck wasn't going to complain about her lips wandering over his chest. And now they were hovering over his _lips_. He took the subtle invitation and opened his mouth to swallow hers up. One hand slid behind her back while the other cupped the back of her neck where her hair had been pulled back with a clip.

Their mouths danced over each other and John lost track of time. Hands pulled tighter to the other and lips moved back to earlier locations to nip and lick and suck along shoulders and throats and necks. John even tested out a few kisses on the part of the golden orb that was spilling from her rumpled top.

At this, Teyla actually moaned and John pulled her up close against him as he traversed to the summit. But Teyla stiffened for a second and he realized his own passion was starting to show and it was pressed right up against her belly. That stopped him cold.

Well it stopped him from going further, he still held her tight. But he began to loosen his grip on her and his lips drifted back to her cheek.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, and believe me, Teyla, I _am_ enjoying this, I'm not sure we're quite ready for where this is going right now. I know I'm definitely not_prepared_ for much more than this."

He kissed her swollen lips once more and tilted her chin up so she could see his eyes. He wanted her to see his regret but also how much he desired her. But he was terrible with words so he tried to show her with his eyes and his smile.

Teyla reluctantly nodded. She knew they were moving fast but she also knew she had wanted John Sheppard for such a long time that it was hard to wait now she seemed to have caught his attention. She pushed gently against his bare chest, her fingers running one last time through the hair that swirled across it.

"Yes, I suppose it is late and you should be going. You usually do your late night check about this time, do you not?"

"Yeah," John answered as he picked his shirt up off the floor and shrugged back into it. It was still far too hot and what he and Teyla had been doing had generated even more heat.

He really didn't want to leave her, at least not until he knew she was okay with what they had done.

"Teyla," he began softly moving up behind her. He lifted the strap of her shirt back up to her shoulder then pressed a string of tiny kisses along the skin there.

John cleared his throat and tried again. "I uh, want you to know, that I um … think the world of you, Teyla. And I respect the hell out of you. This isn't just some fun and games for me. I hope you know that. I would never do anything to disrespect you or hurt you in any way. You do … know that, right?"

Teyla turned in his arms and gave him a brilliant smile. "Yes, John," she assured him, "I know you would never cause me harm as I hope you know that you are very important in my life. We are just recently discovering new things about each other and I am pleased that we are able to discover them together. But you were right to put a halt to tonight's activity. I wish for us to someday be in a place where it is not necessary to stop but today is not that day."

John's smile matched hers in intensity and he gave her another passion filled kiss then set her back from him. "Yeah, all that stuff you said."

Teyla laughed at the lopsided grin that showed up on John's face and she felt privileged to get even that much of a revelation from him.

"Now go," Teyla pointed her finger to the door still smiling at him. "But be warned. I fear I am developing quite an addiction to …"

The door opened behind John and he piped in with her, "…Chocolate."

.

.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxo

.

.

Ronon set his tray down next to Sheppard and looked across at McKay already wolfing down his lunch. Teyla sitting across from John was slowly grazing on her salad.

"Hey," he grunted and got a variety of greetings in return. "Are we ready for the mission this afternoon?"

Rodney mumbled something unintelligible around his food and John threw him a look of disgust then turned to Ronon and answered, "Yeah, all set. Doesn't look like it will be too difficult. We should be back in time for dinner."

"Good," Rodney managed to get his words clear enough to be understood this time. "Because the Daedalus just dropped off a ton of cases of chocolate pudding cups and I plan on grabbing me a few."

He pointed to the one on Teyla's plate and smiled. "I see you already started on them."

"Yes," Teyla smiled serenely as she finished her last bite of salad and picked up the small container. "I have recently found an affinity for chocolate."

"Yeah, that's not too hard," McKay said. "On Earth we call those people chocoholics. I will admit to enjoying the occasional chocolate bar but have never felt the need that some people do for the stuff."

Ronon saw Teyla nod to Rodney but then her eyes strayed to Sheppard's face. And Sheppard was staring straight back at her. He wondered what was up with his friends as he had noticed a subtle change in their interactions over the last few weeks. It was very subtle and small and he wasn't sure anyone else had noticed, definitely not McKay, but they seemed to share a lot of sly glances with each other lately.

And he was seeing it again right now. Oh, Sheppard was trying to be casual and munching along happily on his sandwich but he could tell when someone was on alert. And Sheppard's body language right now showed he was coiled a bit tighter than usual for lunch time.

Sheppard's eyes actually grew intense as Teyla slowly removed the cover on the pudding cup. Then she slid a covert glance in John's direction and stuck her tongue out to lick the chocolate that had remained on the cover. Ronon almost felt Sheppard shudder but then the man quickly grabbed his water bottle and swallowed a long swig. He took another then sat the bottle back on the table with a sigh.

But whatever game Teyla was playing didn't seem to be over. She reached for her spoon and again, very delicately dipped it inside the cup and scooped out a large amount. Her eyes darted to John's for only a moment but then her mouth surrounded the spoon and slid most of the dessert inside.

Teyla closed her eyes as she swallowed, looking as if she'd just consumed ambrosia. Then her tongue came out and licked along the spoon getting any remnants of the confection cleaned away. Her tongue then roamed over her lips to make sure they were free of the pudding. Ronon wasn't sure he had ever seen anyone eat anything in such a sensual manner. If he didn't think of Teyla like a sister he might have been turned on.

But he could tell by looking at Sheppard that _he_ didn't think of Teyla like a sister but he had known _that_now for a while, almost since he had first come here. And the way Teyla was obviously doing this for Sheppard's benefit, he was pretty sure he knew in what manner Teyla was thinking of Sheppard.

Ronon continued to eat his meal and make a few comments now and then, mostly to McKay, as he was pretty sure Sheppard and Teyla were barely aware anyone else was even at the table. Oh, they would glance around every now and then and pretend they were acting normally but their awareness was pretty much focused in just one direction.

Teyla continued with her passionate delight of the pudding and Ronon wondered how Sheppard had remained as still and unmoving as he was. But at one point when John shifted in his chair, Ronon flicked his eyes down and realized that Sheppard was _very_ affected by what she was doing. He quickly focused on his meal again but silently chuckled thinking John might have to wait a few minutes to get up from the table when they were done.

And all this time, McKay just munched and mumbled his typical ramblings about all the work he had to do and how he hoped this mission would be a quick and easy in and out. Ronon really wondered how someone so brilliant could be so clueless.

But as Teyla finished the seduction of her pudding cup and placed it on her tray, he could swear he heard Sheppard let out a huge sigh of relief. He saw him lower his head and drag his hand through his hair then move it down to the back of his neck. It was no surprise to Ronon that Sheppard had a small sheen covering his skin, almost as if he had been sweating.

.

.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxox

.

.

"Are you sure I have to stay in here overnight, Doc?" John whined to Carson as the doctor finished listening to his chest. "It's just a few burns on my hands."

Carson stood up and removed the stethoscope from his ears. "Yes, Colonel, I'm sure. You were quite fortunate you didn't have your hands blown off. A few feet closer to that incendiary device and there might have been nothing to bandage except a few stumps."

John rolled his eyes and Carson gave him the look; the one that said '_Don't even try escaping because I will track you down'_. He moved a few feet away and continued, "You've got a slight concussion not to mention all the shrapnel I had to pull out of your arms and legs. You're lucky you turned your head or it might have done some permanent damage to that pretty face of yours. You might not be so popular with the ladies after that. Now get some rest. I sent one of your team to get you some food but I don't want you trying to do too much."

John gave a long suffering sigh; one Carson was quite used to by now but had no effect on him whatsoever. He adjusted the privacy screen around the Colonel and left him to rest. Teyla was just walking in as he got back to his office and he smiled his relief_. She_ would keep the Colonel from harming himself further.

"Teyla, love, I'm glad it's you who got Colonel sitting duty. I know I can trust you to keep the man from getting in trouble."

Teyla gave a delicate laugh as she balanced the tray in her hands. "I am not sure that is even possible, Carson, however I will certainly do my best."

She walked quietly and slipped in between the screens to see John resting peacefully. Her stomach clenched when she thought of what could have happened this afternoon. He had pulled an explosive from near a settlement and attempted to get it as far away from the villagers as possible. But as he had thrown the device into the woods nearby, it had gone off. John had barely had time to cover his face before he was thrown back by the blast.

Teyla had been herding some of the children away when she heard the explosion and her heart had almost stopped beating. She hadn't been sure that John had enough time to get it away. And her fears had not been relieved when she rushed to the woods to see Ronon and Rodney leaning over an unconscious form. From where she was she could not tell if he was alive.

But Carson had assured them that he would be fine and that the damage was minimal. He would be released from the infirmary in the morning unless any complications arose. He did not seem to think they would.

John's eyes opened and he smiled as soon as Teyla moved near the bed and placed the tray on the rolling table nearby.

"Hey, Teyla," John greeted and Teyla was happy to see he seemed very aware and awake.

Hi, John," she smiled back. "I am pleased to see that you are okay. I was quite distressed and worried after the explosion. Are you in much pain?"

John shook his head and patted the bed next to him. She rested her hip on it not wanting to aggravate any of his injuries.

"The hands are a bit painful but Carson put some sort of cream on them that's supposed to numb them a bit. It's dulled the burn a little. I still don't get what happened back there. Did you get any further information about who set the explosive?"

"Yes," Teyla informed him. "Apparently the overlord of the village was attempting to prove a point that he has absolute control over the villagers. He wanted them to know he could punish them at any time if he wanted to. Ronon has since had a … talk … with him. I do not think he will be doing anything like this again."

John gave a half smile. "Good. And you brought me some food. Anything good?"

"I brought food for both of us," Teyla said. "I have also not eaten yet. I just got sandwiches as I thought it might be difficult to eat with your bandaged hands."

John held up what looked like two white mittens and grimaced. "Yeah, not sure I can really hold a utensil quite yet. Although I'm not sure I can really hold a sandwich either."

"Then I will feed you," Teyla teased impishly and unwrapped the sandwiches.

John rolled his eyes and said, "Great, I get to be fed like an infant. That's not too embarrassing."

Teyla's eyes flashed with something akin to mischief. She pointed to the tray and said, "I also brought chocolate pudding. If you are very good I will be more than happy to feed that to you as well."

John looked at the two pudding cups on the tray and nearly groaned. The memory of Teyla's little show at lunch was still fresh in his mind. Of course now they had a bit more privacy, not tons but definitely more than they had sitting in the mess hall.

He threw her a grin and promised, "I'll try to eat everything on my plate."

Teyla alternated between holding John's sandwich up for him to take a bite and taking a bite of her own. They chatted about many things, mostly trivial, while they ate and soon the sandwiches were gone and the pudding cups sat on the tray by themselves. John wasn't sure if they were mocking him or screaming at him but their presence was very obvious.

Teyla sat more firmly on the bed and picked up one pudding cup. She gazed seductively at John and asked, "Are you ready for dessert?"

John swallowed hard and replied, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle it. I barely survived you eating yours at lunch."

Teyla looked back at him with a very innocent expression. "I have no idea what you are talking about, John."

John pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes then watched as she peeled the cover off the first cup. She then poked her tongue out to lick the cover but stopped before it reached its mark.

"Do you wish to lick the cover, John?"

"No," John replied his breath starting to pick up already. "I _wish_ to see you do it."

"Very well," Teyla smiled back and stroked her tongue sensuously along the round piece of plastic. John actually groaned.

Teyla looked up with a satisfied grin and reached for the spoon. She scooped a small amount onto it then held it to John's mouth.

"This should be for you."

John just nodded and sat up straighter to put his lips on the spoon. He got most inside but Teyla tipped the spoon at the last second and some of the pudding attached itself to his upper lip.

"Oh, I am sorry, John," Teyla apologized huskily. "I seem to have made a bit of a mess. I will need to rectify that as your hands are not able to clean this off at the moment."

John smirked at her little ploy and leaned closer until her tongue appeared and traveled along the outline of his mouth. John quickly snuck his tongue out and flicked against hers. Pretty soon they were engaged in a battle that neither one of them wanted to end.

After another groan from John and perhaps one from Teyla, she pulled back slightly and inserted the spoon into the pudding once again. This time she took the spoon into her mouth and licked the contents off until it was clean. John just watched, his body actually twitching in anticipation.

She continued to alternate feeding John and then herself with more than a few lip locks in between. At one point Teyla scooped some of the creamy dessert onto her tongue but kept it poking out for a fraction of a second. John didn't even hesitate. His mouth surrounded her tongue and pulled it in to suck on it. John wasn't sure he'd ever be able to eat pudding any other way from now on. This way was absolutely unbelievable.

They finished off one cup and Teyla motioned for the other. John nodded vigorously and Teyla peeled off the cover and cleaned it off quickly but no less seductively.

This time though Teyla grew a little more brazen. She smeared the pudding on John's chin and then onto his neck, again assuring him that she would clean off the mess she had made. But she didn't stop there. The next spoonful somehow fell onto _her_throat and started to slide down into the crevice between her breasts.

"I can get that for you, Teyla," John graciously volunteered and pulled her closer trying to use his wrists so as not to put pressure on the burnt part of his hands. Teyla scooted forward to aid him and his lips skirted along her collar bone and then dipped to catch the thick liquid from sliding any further down her chest. But when he thought of that, he knew maybe he did want it to slide further.

His nose and lips nudged aside the soft fabric covering her womanly form and he asked, "Did you get any in there? I thought I might have seen some."

Teyla shrugged one shoulder purposefully and her strap slithered down her arm exposing most of her bronzed mound. A tiny bit of the now erect nipple peeked out at him causing him to shiver and stifle another groan.

Teyla lifted the chocolate covered spoon and pressed it right to the rounded crest spreading the dessert across the entire top. She then shifted her torso again exposing her whole breast and finished wiping the spoon off with the stiff, pink center.

John was pretty sure he would hyperventilate with the rapid breathing he was doing but seriously hoped he wouldn't. His head lowered again and he started licking away at the sumptuous meal Teyla had laid out for him. He tried to clean off the rounded part of her breast first and then his tongue pressed fully against her nipple and licked it clean.

"I'm not sure I got it all off yet, Teyla." John's voice was rougher than sandpaper even with the creamy concoction he'd been eating. "I wouldn't want to leave any there."

Teyla shifted her hips closer to him on the bed and wrapped one hand around his head to keep it nearby. "I am quite sure you have not gotten it all. I expect you to be diligent in removing every last drop."

Teyla barely finished the last word as John's lips closed on her nipple and sucked fervently. The tiny whimpers that erupted from her throat made John squirm as his loins began to ache and harden. He spent a few more minutes on her breast then journeyed back up to her neck and shoulder, licking and nipping along the way. He wasn't too sure they should go much further than they had already. But he knew he'd eventually want more. Addictions were like that.

As he nibbled on Teyla's earlobe, he whispered, "You know once I get out of here we should plan a night with just you … and me … and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"

"Oh, yes," Teyla moaned and then whimpered a bit louder as John sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. Her hand clung to his head and hers fell back slightly to allow him better access.

John stroked his tongue along her shoulder again and looked at her tempting bosom, teasing him. "Maybe we'll need two bottles."

.

Carson strolled quietly around the infirmary making sure his one other patient was settled nicely when he heard what sounded like a moan from near Colonel Sheppard's side of the room. He moved quickly hoping the man hadn't injured himself even further. He definitely had a propensity for that sort of thing. But Teyla was supposed to be watching him so that wouldn't happen.

As he got closer he could see through the openings between the two screens and Teyla was still there. And from what he could see it was possibly Teyla who had made the noise. He wasn't sure but from the position the two of them were in it looked like Colonel Sheppard was nibbling on her neck. Now that was a wee bit of a surprise although to be honest he always did think the two of them seemed to be a bit closer than mere teammates.

Now he could see that was absolutely true. Closer in every sense of the word. Teyla's hand was running through Sheppard's hair and his arms were wrapped around her although his hands were bent so they weren't actually pressing against her. At least he was following that order. But he sure wasn't following the order to get some rest. Because even though he was in bed he was far more active than had been suggested.

But as Carson spent a few more minutes watching the couple kiss and nuzzle each other he realized that the Colonel was just fine. And he most definitely wasn't in any pain. It seemed Teyla had found a much better remedy than any drug he could have given the man.

He turned around and left them to their treatment.

.

.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

.

"Sheppard, what's up?" Ronon called out to his friend as he caught up with him in the crews quarters atrium.

John gave a deep sigh and paused briefly in his steps. He was really hoping to get through this section unnoticed.

"Hey, Buddy, just um …" he shrugged and tried to keep the bag he was holding from being too obvious. "You know… doing stuff."

John knew he really couldn't say he had work to do as he was wearing jeans and a button down shirt and he was freshly showered and shaved. But he really didn't want to announce what he was doing either. Or planning to do.

He had finally gotten the all clear from Beckett yesterday that his hands were healed enough to not have to worry about their getting infected too easily. But it had been a few weeks and he and Teyla were getting a bit itchy for that night they had talked about while he was still in the infirmary.

They hadn't exactly been staying away from each other, they had snuck more than their share of kisses and caresses throughout the past few weeks but they had always kept things from getting too deeply involved. But now that his hands had healed a good amount, he didn't want to wait any longer. He knew Teyla felt the same way.

"You heading to your quarters?" Ronon asked looking curiously at his friend.

"No, I uh …" John casually lifted the paper bag in his hand and shrugged, "got to drop something off and then I have a few things I need to do. I've got the night off."

"What's in the bag?" Ronon asked, his eyes starting to sparkle with mischief the more Sheppard tried to get out of saying where he was going. Ronon had a suspicion though. He had been watching his teammates the last few weeks and wasn't fooled by their casual appearance when they were together.

"Just a few things from the mess for a snack," John supplied indifferently and continued to stroll down the hall.

Ronon casually bumped against him and the bag almost fell. Ronon grabbed it and took a peek inside. Pudding cups and chocolate syrup, that was interesting. But when Ronon remembered the way Teyla had almost made love to her pudding cup a few weeks ago, it began to make sense. He raised his eyebrow to Sheppard and tilted his chin up in question.

John pulled the bag back and gave Ronon a glare. "It's just some snack stuff. I um … gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ronon paused in the hallway and allowed Sheppard to keep going; the man obviously not wanting him to know whose quarters he was going to. But Ronon had a very good idea.

"Tell Teyla I say hi," Ronon called after him mischievously and Sheppard just shook his head as he kept going and turned the corner.

John looked down the hallway hoping he wouldn't run into anyone else before he got to Teyla's. He really didn't need the whole city grape vine humming with what they were doing tonight. It was bad enough Beckett knew, and now Ronon.

And he was thankful that he had tucked the little gift from the doc into his pants pocket instead of putting them in the bag. If Ronon had seen them he would have been mortified. It had been bad enough needing to ask for them.

When John had gotten the all clear from the doc for his hands, Beckett had asked how things were with him and Teyla. John had been surprised at the question but the doc had just casually replied, "I saw her visiting you in here a few weeks back and I may have caught sight of you two doing a bit of smooching after you had your dinner. It's okay, Colonel, doctor patient confidentiality, you know."

John knew the fact that he and Teyla had been kissing certainly didn't fall under doctor patient confidentiality but he'd take it. But then he figured the doc might be able to help him out.

"Uh, Doc," he had stumbled past the words, "I was um … wondering if maybe … well, you might have something …"

He had rolled his eyes and tried again. "You see, Doc, it's kind of hard for me to … get … certain things at the PX due to my position here. City wide gossip and all that can be brutal and well, … I'm kind of in need of something and I thought … maybe … you might have … oh, I don't know, some lying around here."

Carson's eyes had lit up with glee and he turned and moved toward a cabinet. A few moments later he had deposited a dozen condoms on the table next to John. His mouth attempted not to twitch but John could see he was having a hard time.

"Is this what you're looking for, Colonel?"

John had glanced anxiously around the infirmary and was thankful that no one else was nearby. He nodded quickly and scooped the items into his pocket and gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, John," Carson smiled back sincerely but then his eyes twinkled again. "I'm sure Teyla will appreciate them as well. Try not to use them all in one night, huh?"

John let out a little breath. "Well, not _all_of them."

And so now here he was approaching Teyla's quarters with a bag of chocolate that he intended to slather all over her and then lick off inch be delectable inch. And his pockets were filled with the tools he needed should things move beyond licking chocolate. He really hoped they would move beyond that.

He gave a quick knock and the door immediately opened then closed behind him as he walked in. He took a second to make sure it was locked then smiled as Teyla came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a snug tank top with thin straps and a loose flowing skirt that looked like it tied on the side. He was looking forward to pulling that slip knot.

The room was lit with a dozen or so candles of different sizes and there was a large square of some furry rug on the floor in the middle of the room. Teyla moved over to it and unfolded a dark colored sheet and shook it out to cover the rug.

"Hello, John," Teyla smiled in greeting then moved toward him for a brief kiss. John was more than happy to return the favor.

He dropped the bag on a nearby table and pulled her in for a quick embrace then eased back and looked at her seriously.

"I um …" John began and his gaze darted around the room. He gently pulled her over to sit on the side of the bed and continued, "I just wanted to uh … make sure … that we were both okay with … you know … this … tonight."

Teyla returned John's solemn look and smiled wider at him with encouragement. He seemed to relax a bit but still seemed somewhat awkward. But then she knew John had a very difficult time expressing feelings. Perhaps she should give him some assistance.

She held his hands tight and squeezed as she inquired, "Did you have some reservations about what we had planned, John?"

"No, oh no!" John hurriedly assured her. "It's just that … I don't want you to think … I um … only want to do this … for some one night stand or to … scratch an itch. You mean so much more to me than that. I uh …"

John again looked around the room seemingly uncomfortable with what he was trying to get across. Teyla's thumb rubbed the skin of his hand in a comforting gesture and allowed him time to figure out what he truly wanted to say.

He glanced at her briefly then looked down at their intertwined hands. He closed his eyes and began again. "I've known for some time that you were … really important to me. I've trusted you implicitly from the beginning and I don't really know why. Just something in my gut telling me I should."

He opened his eyes and gave her a sideways glance. "I guess what I'm trying to say, … and not doing a very good job of, is that I want what we have to … last. I want it to be just … you and me. I know Rodney always jokes that I'm some kind of Romeo …"

Teyla looked at him curiously at this word and he shook his head. "A lady's man … but I'm really not that good with women. Pffff, look at how ridiculous I am right now just trying to talk to you."

"You are doing a fine job, John. And I know you are not someone who seeks constant companionship with women. I have lived in this city with you for almost three years now. There are many women who would be very happy to warm your bed at night but they have all been sorely disappointed."

John looked uncomfortable again but a little spark of mischief entered his eyes. "_Many_ women?"

Teyla just rolled her eyes and shook her head but was glad he seemed a bit less nervous now with the small joke.

"I don't want _many_ women, Teyla," he pointed out. "I don't even want _any_, just … you. Would you be willing to warm my bed? Or at least allow me to warm yours? And not for just one night but for as long as you'll put up with me?"

Teyla leaned in closer and whispered, "That could be a very long time, John. Are you sure you wish to have me around that long?"

John pressed a kiss to her upturned lips and answered, "Absolutely. Are you?"

Teyla stood and pulled John toward the covered rug in the center of the room. "Yes, I am. As long as you have brought the right equipment in which to seduce me, though."

John's grin turned even more crooked as he reached for the bag and pulled out the pudding cups and the bottle of chocolate syrup. Teyla's eyes lit up when she saw them. She took the items and carefully placed them on the low table near the rug then reached for John's top button.

"I do not wish for this shirt to be ruined and what I have planned could perhaps make some stains as the color is very light. Is it all right if I remove this from you?"

John grinned. "A beautiful woman wants to know if it's all right if she removes my shirt. Hmmm, be kind of silly for me to say no, now wouldn't it?"

"Only with me. I hope you will not allow other women to remove your clothing just as I think perhaps you would not want other men to lick chocolate pudding off of my breast."

John sucked in a deep breath. "No, I think I should be the only one who gets that little pleasure. And I'm wondering if we could start that licking thing very soon."

"Patience, John," Teyla coaxed as she urged him to sit next to her on the carpet. He kicked his shoes off and settled next to her. He noticed she already was barefoot and she had extremely cute feet. He wondered if she would be too ticklish to allow him to cover _them_ with chocolate.

Teyla took one of the pudding cups and pulled back the cover, scraping her tongue over it then discarding it nearby. She dipped the spoon in and held it to John's lips. He willingly closed his mouth over the utensil and drew the creamy dessert inside. Then he leaned over and covered Teyla's mouth with his.

She could taste the pudding that he had just swallowed and her arms surrounded his shoulders as she knelt in front of him and pressed her lips deeply to his. John's arms circled her as well and they spent a few minutes just allowing their mouths to reintroduce themselves to each other.

John then took the spoon and fed some pudding to Teyla. They spent more than a few minutes just feeding each other and kissing. Hands began to get involved and tongues and breathing grew rapid.

When the pudding cup was empty, John reached for the syrup bottle and smirked at Teyla. He placed it right next to him and tugged on the hem of her top.

"I have some plans and I'm thinking this will maybe be in the way. Either that or it'll get covered in chocolate."

"Then perhaps you should remove it as I did your top."

John slid his hands under the edge and lifted. Teyla raised her arms and John pulled the top right over her head and dropped it on the floor. Then he sat back and wondered if he'd died and gone to heaven because there was definitely an angel sitting right in front of him.

He took a few more moments to just admire her perfect breasts and tight pink nipples that seemed to pucker even more as he gazed at them. He reached out a tentative hand and stroked along the side of one, underneath and then circled the rigid peak. Teyla held her breath as his hand did a cursory exploration.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful, Teyla," John's voice was gritty and filled with an emotion that surprised her. He pulled her close and lowered his mouth to her lips again but only for the shortest of moments. He seemed to remember what his plans were for the night and gently laid her on her back.

The bottle was opened and John grinned as he squeezed out small amounts of syrup along Teyla's torso. When he was done, he leaned back slightly and chuckled. He had drawn a smiley face with her nipples being the eyes and her belly button being the nose and the mouth ran just under her navel just above the low rise of her skirt. He almost didn't want to ruin it.

Almost. He put the bottle aside and started on the mouth of the smiley and licked along her taut abdomen. Teyla had the most amazing body. He had always thought so but now that he had a nice close-up view he realized exactly how fit and toned she was. No wonder she kicked his ass on a regular basis. Hopefully tonight she'd find something else to do with it.

He made short work of the mouth then got to work on the nose. His tongue delved deep inside her belly button and he heard little panting sounds come from Teyla's mouth as her stomach muscles tightened even more. He did a little exploring once he'd taken care of the chocolate nose and ran his tongue straight up in between her breasts.

He'd made eyebrows on the golden swell of each orb and proceeded to lick that off, taking his time and enjoying the rounded globes. Teyla's hands slid into his hair and clenched and unclenched as his tongue flicked her sensitive skin. As he surrounded her stiff peak her hands tightened and her back arched, pushing into his mouth even more.

John sucked on the chocolate covered nipple until she was writhing in passion and tiny whimpers escaped from her throat. The sound nearly sent him over the edge. But he still needed to take care of the syrup he had decorated her other breast with.

When he was done with that one, Teyla's chest was rising and falling rapidly. His own breathing was a bit accelerated too. But Teyla was not hampered by the extra heart rates. She pushed herself up and guided John to lie back against the soft sheets.

John waited as patiently as he could as Teyla dripped chocolate on him. She seemed very intent on her creation and John wondered what she was making.

"You making a picture there, Van Gogh?"

Teyla threw a sassy smile in his direction and finished her artistry. John lifted his head and asked, "What is it? You looked like you were making something specific."

Teyla kneeled over him and assessed her work then serenely answered, "My people live a nomadic life and are required to pack up and move frequently. Because of this we are very careful about labeling our possessions with a brand or mark. Sometimes it is simply drawn on the surface of the item or it could be etched or carved if the circumstances need that. This is done in my people's written language."

John narrowed his eyes at her. "So what does this say?"

Teyla's saucy look grew. "It says '_this is the property of Teyla Emmagen'_."

John let out a low chuckle. "I belong to you, huh?"

Teyla tilted her head. "Until I remove this mark, yes."

John looked at Teyla, sitting topless next to him and kind of liked belonging to her. "Maybe I should keep this here. If I belong to you, then you need to take care of me and treat me right, correct?"

Teyla now chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I would. Perhaps we can get you something more permanent once we are through here tonight. I would be happy to tattoo my mark somewhere that is not so noticeable."

"Like my ass," John quipped.

Teyla's eyes lit up with an impish grin. "If that is where you would prefer it."

"Maybe you should concentrate on the chocolate mark for now and we can discuss permanent ones later."

Teyla bowed her head and said, "As you wish." She then proceeded to clean his body of the mark she had tagged him with. John lay as still as he could but his hands would occasionally linger on her curves as she moved near. When she got near his waist she unsnapped his pants and quickly divested him of his bottoms and boxers.

John felt this was unfair so sat up and tugged on the tie holding her skirt on. She was left with nothing but a few ribbons and some lace. John had her kneel in front of him and held her at arm's length.

"Give me a minute to memorize this image in my mind. I plan on covering you with chocolate in a minute but I don't want to mess up these incredible panties you have on."

Teyla allowed him his perusal and reclipped her hair as she waited. Her arms above her head pushed her breast out and up and John nearly fell over at the site of her like that in only a scrap of lace.

"Stand up," He commanded and Teyla obeyed. He knelt in front of her and pressed his lips to her abdomen, his tongue testing for any lingering sweetness. His hands lifted to slip under the small ribbons at the sides and he slowly tugged until the lace was at her feet and her feminine triangle was sitting in front of him.

Teyla daintily stepped out of the lingerie and kicked it aside as John picked up the bottle again. This time he squeezed a good amount into his hands and proceeded to paint Teyla's legs with the thickened liquid. After a few more squirts he urged her to turn around and this time his hands kneaded at her bottom and moved to cover the rest of her torso around to her breasts.

As he molded his hands to her breasts, he exhaled, "Much better than finger painting in kindergarten."

Teyla pulled John to his feet and wrapped her now chocolate arms around him. "I believe it is time to share." And she pulled his head down and began to move her lips over his.

John wasted no time in joining in the passion and his hands slid over her slick form and her body pressed up against his. Soon he was covered nearly as much as she was. The kisses grew to touching and stroking and in a short time they were both prone on the sheet, arms and legs intertwined.

John explored every inch of her delicious body with his lips and tongue and knew he would never be able to eat chocolate again without automatically getting hard. He lingered near the apex of her thighs and gave tiny nibbles and licks until Teyla was crying out his name as she rode the crest of a wave of desire.

John felt her shudder and shake as she reached the precipice and fell back to earth. He crawled a bit closer and hovered over her to watch her face light up with gratification. When her eyes opened again and saw him leaning over her, she reached up and caressed the side of his face. The streak of chocolate she left there simply blended in with the rest.

Teyla wrapped her arms around John and twisted so that he was underneath her now. And it was his turn to be tasted and licked and nibbled on. Teyla moved up and down him with her hands and lips touching and tasting everywhere she could. She stroked his manhood with her chocolate stained hands then closed her mouth on it as if licking a lollipop.

_Okay, never be able to eat a lollipop again without getting a hard on either_, John thought. As he grew longer and harder and felt ready to burst, Teyla moved over him. He held her still and grabbed for the packets in his pants pocket and handed one to her.

"Sorry, the doc didn't have chocolate flavored ones but I know they make them. I'll see if I can put in an order and have some shipped quietly out here with the next batch of supplies."

Teyla covered him completely and gave a few more caresses. "I believe there is still enough chocolate covering us for the taste to remain."

Teyla straddled his hips and positioned herself over his erect member then slowly lowered until her pelvis was firmly locked into his. Her hands gripped his chest and her head fell back as she took a few seconds to adjust to the feel of him inside her. The sensations were almost overwhelming as Teyla sat astride this man she loved so much. And she could truly admit this to herself now.

She had begun having feelings for him very near the beginning of their friendship and they had grown over the years as she had gotten to know him better. She knew she would never truly find another man more honest and full of integrity as he was. And she had begun to wonder if perhaps he also had similar feelings. And their little chocolate trysts had certainly supported her theory.

Now she could only think about having him inside her and the intimacy of this act. But she could think of no one she would rather be with in this way. She began to move her hips and she felt John twitch inside her as he tried to stifle a groan. But soon they were both groaning and whimpering and she felt her desire begin to grow and peak all over again.

She felt herself go over the edge and shudders racked her body and she slumped onto John's chest. His arms pulled her in tighter and he thrust fiercely a few more times and then Teyla could tell he, too, had reached his summit.

They lay spent in each other's arms, whispering each other's names and words of caring. John twisted to his side and tucked Teyla against his chest with her head resting on his upper arm.

He kissed her nose and whispered, "I'm not sure we're gonna get all this chocolate off in the same way we did before."

"I believe you are correct," Teyla concurred then added puckishly. "What do you suggest we do about it?"

John's lips were just a whisper away from hers and his grin turned even more crooked. "A shower might do it, if you have enough soap?"

"I think perhaps I have enough. The question is when would you like to get clean?"

John closed his eyes and pulled her in tighter. "I think I might just rest for a little while. Someone just gave me quite a workout. Maybe a little later I might be up for that shower."

Teyla closed her eyes too and relaxed against him. "Perhaps we will need to do this more often to increase your stamina. I believe that working out is the only way to improve, is this not true?"

"Mmmm," John mumbled sleepily. "Very true."

The two of them relaxed for a while but the smell of the chocolate and the feel of the other pressed against them aroused deep longing again. John felt something stir down below and woke Teyla with a kiss.

"Come on, I think it's time for that shower, then we can actually go to sleep in the bed without getting it sticky."

Teyla rose as well but before they entered the bathroom, John made sure to grab a handful of the little packets that Beckett had given him.

.

.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

.

The good china had been set out in the dining room and candles had been lit. Teyla gave a little smile as she dropped her bag on a chair. She turned as John came up behind her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey sweetie," John pressed another kiss to her lips. "Happy Anniversary."

Teyla lifted her hand to caress his cheek and returned, "Happy Anniversary, John. Everything looks wonderful. You know you did not need to do this. We could have simply gone out."

John pursed his lips and replied, "You know we have our little anniversary routine. Besides, it's been twenty-five years. I couldn't exactly shirk on this one with just taking you out."

"Twenty-five years," Teyla breathed out disbelievingly. "It seems as if it was just yesterday that we first got together."

John grinned as he leaned down to nibble on her neck. "If it were just yesterday then we need to find a really good excuse to explain the three kids."

Teyla tilted her head to allow John better access and breathed out a throaty laugh. "I suppose we would."

"And speaking of those three kids," John said leaning back but keeping her close. "TJ called this afternoon and wished us a happy anniversary. And Charlie stopped by and brought us a little gift."

Teyla glared at him for his pet name for their daughter Charin Elizabeth. She never did understand his desire to rename their children although TJ she could understand as they were the initials for Torren John.

"And I received an e-mail from Aidan this afternoon," Teyla informed him speaking of their youngest son. "He also sends greetings and wishes he could be here to celebrate with us."

John thought of their son who was attending Annapolis Naval Academy and shook his head in disgust. "I still can't believe he went Navy. Where did I go wrong?"

Teyla caressed his cheek as she replied, "Perhaps it was all that time you spent in the ocean teaching him to surf. He always did prefer being in the water to anything else."

John just rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe. It's a good thing Charlie decided she wanted to fly and now that she got stationed at the SGC, we can see her all the time."

"Like we did not see her much when she was going through the Air Force Academy," Teyla said facetiously. "It is not that far from here." And Teyla also knew that John had _much_to do with Charin's assignment.

Teyla and John were now living in Colorado Springs. John had retired only a few years ago after spending about seven years as head of Stargate Command. He had been offered the position after spending more than eighteen years as Military Commander and then Expedition Leader of Atlantis.

But John and Teyla had decided it was time to allow the younger crew to save the galaxy. They had also wanted to provide the children with an opportunity to go to college in the US. And they hadn't regretted it at all. But Teyla knew John wished for her to retire also from her job as liaison of intergalactic relations through the SGC. And Teyla knew she would soon but she hated to be sedentary and found her work fulfilling.

She looked at her husband gazing down at her with the love she had seen there for so many years and knew being with him all day would also be fulfilling, in many other ways. She returned his glance with love filled eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

"Dinner's just about ready," John told Teyla and moved into the kitchen. "The gift Charlie brought is in there."

He moved to the counter and nudged the gift bag in Teyla's direction. It was long and thin and Teyla suspected it was a bottle of wine. Their daughter had become very romantic lately, probably something to do with the new young man she had been seeing.

As Teyla opened the bag though her eyes grew big and a gusty laugh escaped from her mouth. John looked over from stirring a pot to see Teyla holding a very large bottle of chocolate syrup. He actually dropped the spoon as he doubled over chuckling.

"I can't believe she did that," John snorted still shaking his head.

"She is aware of our little ritual," Teyla reminded him, "although I do remember a time that she was not so encouraging of it. She must have been about, what, fourteen, when she figured out what the yearly chocolate was for. She was quite upset when she realized that her parents still engaged in physical enjoyment of the other in a sexual way."

John's eyes moved up with the memory. "You know she actually hit me and yelled that she couldn't believe I would do that to you. But when I told her she wouldn't be around if I hadn't, she seemed to calm down a bit. Seems she had just learned all about human sexuality in some class or something and found it really gross."

"Yes," Teyla replied. "And as I recall you encouraged that thinking for some time in your attempt to keep her from wanting a boyfriend."

"I had to keep the guys from sniffing around her some way," John defended himself. "When you have a young girl who's as beautiful as her mother, you need something desperate."

Teyla blushed as she did often when John complimented her. He had given her so much satisfaction in so many ways she knew she could not have asked for a better life or a better companion to share it with. As she looked at her husband, she noticed the hair had mostly turned gray and he was sporting a few more wrinkles than he had when they first married but he still made her blood boil with his trim figure and long, strong fingers and his full lips that she always took pleasure in tasting.

And tonight she would with the added benefit of chocolate. She hefted the bottle in her hand and observed, "Charin got a very large bottle. Perhaps she feels that since we are celebrating twenty-five years we should especially enjoy ourselves. Do you feel you are up for the challenge, John," Teyla teased.

John turned the stove off and moved toward his wife. He started unbuttoning her blouse and moving his lips down the skin that was unveiled. Soon the blouse was hanging on the back of the chair and his t-shirt was on the floor. Minutes later her skirt was hiked up and she was leaning back on the kitchen table, her legs wrapped around John's waist.

"Am I up for the challenge?" John repeated as his hands roamed to pull her panties down her legs. "Honey, you know when chocolate is involved I can go all night."

Teyla reached to undo his pants and John reached for the bottle of chocolate syrup. As her hands lowered his zipper, she whispered huskily, "Yes, of that I am well aware."

.


End file.
